


Always You

by bubble_bobb



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cute, First Time, Fluff, I promise, I'm Sorry, It's gentle tho, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: There is nothing better than being in the arms of someone you'd do anything for. There's also nothing better than to have someone take care of you in a way you've never experienced before.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> idek  
> HEYA! I'm back!  
> (you don't have to read the smut, it's not really important, none of it really is, i just really wanted to write a 2Park fanfic)  
> (At first this was a 200 word ff, and I turned it into this, and yes, I am ashamed of myself)  
> i hope you enjoy  
> love ya <3

"Minhyuk ah...  the sky is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Jinwoo looked over at the boy beside him and smiled. Minhyuk also turned his head and nodded before turning his head back slowly. Jinwoo looked back and raised his hand up, tracing the lines between stars and closing his hand over them.

 "Seems so close, yet it's so far."

 Minhyuk hummed and shifted closer to Jinwoo, making the car they were sitting on shift a bit. Jinwoo laughed and wrapped one of his hands around Minhyuk's shoulders.

 "Hyung.... when do you have to go?"

 Minhyuk said, not lifting his head up to look Jinwoo in the eyes, because he knew he would start crying, and he couldn't do that in that moment.

"I can be here with you for few more minutes."

 Jinwoo rested his head on top of Minhyuk's that was resting on his shoulder and sighed. Jinwoo lifted his head when he felt the hiccup coming from the younger.

"Minhyuk ah, what's wrong?"

 Jinwoo took both of Minhyuk's hands into his, but the younger removed them and instead wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Hyung... I-I don't want you to go, you can't leave me here a-alone."

 Minhyuk said quietly, dropping his head onto Jinwoo's chest. Jinwoo's eyes teared up when he heard the broken sobs and cries coming from the younger. He lifted Minhyuk's head with one of his hands the other softly wiping the tears off of his face.

"Minhyuk ah, it's just two weeks."

 "That's too much, I can't be without you."

 Jinwoo's heart skipped a beat and he smiled sadly. The younger turned his head towards the midnight city below them. It was...  beautiful. All of the small lights creating a perfect scene for the two of them. Minhyuk felt his head being turned back and he looked at the older. He saw him getting closer and he already knew what was coming, the best parts of them being alone together.

Being able to share a kiss was nearly impossible for both of them, school was taking too much time from Minhyuk and Jinwoo's working hours were too long. Minhyuk's eyes fluttered close as he felt a pair of soft and warm lips being pressed against his own cold ones. Both of them loved that feeling, enjoying each other's company and warmth. They pulled away after few seconds for air and Minhyuk giggled. Jinwoo looked at him with a questioning look and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

 Minhyuk stopped for a second before moving his hands into Jinwoo's hair.

"Your hair is a mess."

 Minhyuk brushed the hair out of Jinwoo's eyes and pushed it behind his ear. He stroked the boy's hair and then his face slowly. Jinwoo smiled warmly at him before his phone rang and buzzed in his pocket. Minhyuk looked at him in panic and Jinwoo exhaled deeply.

"Minhyuk ah, I gott-"

 Jinwoo didn't get a chance to finish before the younger pushed him down onto the car and moved his head to face Jinwoo.

"Not without me doing something for you."

 "Minhyuk there is nothing I want-"

 Minhyuk crashed his lips onto Jinwoo's, the older didn‘t hesitate a kissed the younger back immediately. Minhyuk's hands traveled up Jinwoo's chest until he reached the hem of his shirt and tugged at it.

Jinwoo pulled away and looked at Minhyuk in confusion and a little bit of fear. Minhyuk then moved from Jinwoo's side to his lap. His hands reached the collar of Jinwoo's jacket, he liked how the material felt  under his fingertips, soft but still rough.

"Wait, _wait_ , Minhyuk, what are you doing?"

 Minhyuk then leaned down and dropped his head onto Jinwoo's shoulder, he turned his head to whisper into the older boy's ear.

"Hyung, I-I want it, I want you."

 Jinwoo's eyes widened and he pushed Minhyuk back to face him again.

 "Are you sure? There is no going back after that babe."

 Minhyuk smiled and nodded slightly.

"I don't want to go back, only forward."

Minhyuk leaned down, pressing his lips to Jinwoo’s for a second before pulling away and looking at Jinwoo.

“Are you okay with it?“

Jinwoo smiled warmly at the younger and nodded before his hand made it’s way up to Minhyuk’s hair, pushing him forward to connect their lips again. The boys slowly stood up and moved to the back car-doors of the car. Once they were in the car, Jinwoo laid Minhyuk onto the back seats and crawled on top of him.

"Hyung, please."

 Minhyuk breathed as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Jinwoo leaned down to the see-trough material of Minhyuk’s shirt that covered his chest, leaving soft kisses behind as he moved to his stomach. Jinwoo reached to his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and opening it to pull out a condom and a pocket of lube.

Minhyuk looked at the pocket nervously and then back at Jinwoo who smiled at him, making him relax a bit.

“We can stop whenever you want, alright?“

Minhyuk nodded and Jinwoo took off his and Minhyuk‘s jacket, followed by their shirts and unbuckled his belt right before his own. He pulled down Minhyuk‘s jeans and dropped them onto the floor. Jinwoo pulled his own jeans down and moved to face Minhyuk before pressing their lips together again. Minhyuk whimpered as Jinwoo bit on his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and let Jinwoo slip his tongue inside.

Jinwoo’s cold hands traveled down Minhyuk’s warm skin making him shiver. They pulled away when their lungs began to burn and took a deep breath. Jinwoo moved to Minhyuk’s neck, softly sucking on the skin and marking it lightly while spreading Minhyuk’s legs and slipping off his boxers. He settled himself between Minhyuk’s legs and kissed his chest lightly.

He ripped the pocket open and poured a little onto his fingers, spreading it all over them before getting his fingers closer to Minyuk’s entrance.

“This will be a little uncomfortable at first but it will feel better soon.“

Minhyuk nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak up. Jinwoo smiled and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside making Minhyuk gasp. Jinwoo looked up and frowned a little. Minhyuk let out many heavy breaths before he looked at Jinwoo and nodded. Jinwoo began moving his finger in and out of the boy, getting small huffs and whimper-ish moans.

Jinwoo slowly added another finger before three of his fingers were stretching the younger. Minhyuk huffed before looking at Jinwoo and arching his back a little.

“Hyung, i want more.“

Jinwoo looked up from Minhyuk’s stomach and nodded slightly. He ripped the condom open and rolled in onto his member. He poured the rest of the lube onto it as the younger watched him with half lidded eyes. Jinwoo lined himself up with Minhyuk’s entrance before glancing up at Minhyuk. He moved to Minhyuk’s face, connecting their lips before slowly pushing himself in. Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrowed as one of his pained moans got swallowed in the kiss.

“Are you okay?“

Jinwoo asked after he pulled back and let his hands slip up to Minhyuk’s face.

“I-I am, it just… hurts a little, feels weird“

Jinwoo let out a groan when he was all the way in, watching as Minhyuk squirmed under him. Minhuyk opened his eyes and licked his lips and blinked a few times.

“M-Move.. please“

Jinwoo began thrusting slowly, listening to Minhyuk’s moans and whimpers.

“Faster…“

“Are you sure?“

Minhyuk only nodded and wrapped his shaking legs around Jinwoo's waist. He elder bit his bottom lip and sped up a little. Minhyuk threw his head back into the cushion of the back seat and screamed out his boyfriend’s name when he felt him drag over his prostate. Jinwoo sped up even more, pushing himself and Minhyuk closer to their climax. The problem with shaking of the car left Jinwoo’s mind faster than anything when he saw Minhyuk throw his head back once again and his fingers tightened their grip as he arched his back as he covered his and Jinwoo’s lower stomach with his come. Jinwoo groaned loudly as Minhyuk clenched around him, pushing him over the edge.

Jinwoo pulled out  slowly and gently, not to hurt Minhyuk anyhow, and leaned against the seats with heavy huffs leaving his parted lips. Minhyuk shifted closer to the edge and patted the space behind him. Jinwoo laughed and laid behind him slowly.

“Are you okay?“

“Y-Yes, it was great.“

Minhyuk smiled and giggled, causing Jinwoo to smile. Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s middle, singing softly into his ear while tapping the tune onto Minhyuk’s belly.

**

 Minhyuk woke up when pain shot trough his back and he almost fell off of the... _seat?_ Minhyuk raised his head and slowly looked over and slowly turned around when he felt strong arms around his waist. He smiled when he saw Jinwoo but his eyes widened when he saw that Jinwoo didn‘t have shirt, actually neither did he. He looked at the car floor and saw some of his clothes laying on the floor some on the front seats together with Jinwoo's.

He couldn‘t help himself but gasp when he remembered what happened the night before. Jinwoo's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light. His eyes quickly shot open and he fished his phone from his jeans that were luckily laying behind him. He saw about fourty-seven messages and thirteen missed calls and he huffed. Minhyuk turned his head towards him and raised his eyebrows.

"What's the matter?"

 Jinwoo rolled his eyes playfully and looked at Minhyuk.

 "Guess I have to stay here with you."

 Minhyuk's eyes sparkled with joy when he heard the older finish and a wide smile appeared on his face.

" _Wait_ , seriously?"

 "Well, yeah, my plane left like eight hours ago."

 Jinwoo chuckled. Minhyuk laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck once again and softly kissed his whole face while the older laughed.

"We can be together...."

 "Forever."


End file.
